Every good has a bad side
by iPodge
Summary: When Damon and Elena go to find Klaus and rescue Alaric, they run into a witch that takes away Damon's vampire side and gives him Elena's Humanity while Elena gets Damon's evil side.
1. Chapter 1

**Damon POV-**

It all happened so fast, one moment Elena and I were confronted by a witch Annabel that followed Klaus and the next moment I'm on the ground screaming while the witch is saying chanting something. "Once this spell takes effect on you it will strip all the evil out of you which will kill you because your pure evil. You won't be getting in the way of any of Klaus's plans with the doppelganger." She told me, and then began chanting Latin over me. I could feel something in me starting to fade; I turned my head in pain and saw Elena on the ground in pain which confused me because the spell was only supposed to kill me. As my vision started to go black my last conscious thought was of Elena and how I loved her with all my cold, dead heart.

The next thing I remembered was hearing voices of Klaus and Annabel. "Annabel sweetie, get rid of the body and wait for the doppelganger to wake up and then send her to me, we have a lot to do." Klaus said to Annabel, "Of course" she replied and he walked out of the room. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes which landed on the witch. She gasped, "How is this even possible you're supposed to be dead" she hissed. She came closer to me and violently grabbed my wrist, I felt too weak to push her off. She stuttered "your, your human!" WHAT! I looked down at myself and felt my pulse and felt a heartbeat. This wasn't possible. "The spell took away your evil and gave it someone while you got there humanity, there is a new monster out there" she growled. I looked over where Elena was the last time I saw her but she wasn't there anymore, the witch followed my gaze and became worried like me. She gasped which made me look up at her, I saw that Elena had he arm securely around her neck, I saw Elena's eyes go black and veins stain her face. Elena's mouth went to Annabel's neck and Elena's fangs dug into her neck; Annabel screamed while the no longer, so innocent Elena sucked her dry. Elena chucked the witches body on the ground not caring if she was alive or dead, Elena's dark eyes met my now human blue ones. She broke the gaze and walked to the door, "you coming?" she asked me without looking at me, I slowly got up and weakly followed her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena POV –

When I woke up I heard voices all around me, which made me dizzy, my sight and hearing were enhanced. I saw Damon and the witch Annabel talking but I didn't pay any attention to it, the only thing I heard was Annabel's pulse and her blood running through her veins. I felt a bloodlust to just bite into her jugular and suck her dry. My gums were hurting and my teeth were sharper by the moment. I used my speed to sneak up behind her and grab her. She gasped as my soft lips went to her neck, I sunk my teeth into her and she screamed. The feeling was mind blowing, her blood was sweet and every drop of her blood that went in my mouth was driving me crazy. I pushed her body to the ground and wiped my mouth which had a devilish smirk printed on it. I turned around and walked to the door, and that's when I noticed that Damon was there and had seen the whole thing, "you coming?" I asked him not turning around and walked out the door with Damon on my heels.

I was looking for and exit when Damon finally spoke up. "We need to rescue Alaric" I turned to him and thought about his request. I looked at his deep blue eyes, and sharp features, and dark, glossy hair and sighed, his face searched mine for a bit of humanity but by his sigh I knew he hadn't found it. "Fine" I told him and then turned around and went the opposite direction. I had no idea where I was going but my feet seemed to be leading to the human I was about to save. I turned a corner and was faced with a long corroder that ended with a door. I made my way to the door with my speed and slammed the door open.

I took quick note that there was a male vampire with a human body on the ground. The vampire looked up at me and charged towards me ready to attack, silly boy. I grabbed his head and snapped his neck then flung his weightless body against the other side of the room. I leaned against the wall and turned to face Damon who was still at the doorway shocked. "Well, of your gonna save him go get him" I snapped at him. He got the message and went towards Alaric checking his pulse that was faintly there, Damon picked him up and followed me out the door and out of this wrecked building.


End file.
